chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Military Improvements
General: · Military Complex: You’ll need a structure to act as your base of operations. The ruins may be a good place, as they are already made out of incredibly resilient material. It can be improved though. : o 20,000 pouns: Improved base of operations. : o 40,000 pouns: Super awesome. Requires 2 excavations. : o 50,000 pouns: Extra super awesome. Requires 4 excavations. · Port: Currently the only way to access the island is a makeshift port with a long ramp to the ground.. This can be transformed to an effective port with access to flying ships : o 20,000 pouns: Improved port. : o 40,000 pouns: Defensive port. · Science Investment Opportunity: Improved Flight:'' ''Kroak is hard at work making the city capable of controlled flight, and knowing Kroak, he’ll probably succeed. However, there are varying degrees of success, and he could always use more funding or assistants. : o There are 4 possible breakthroughs that can be made for the flying machine. Buy-in is 5,000 pouns, with a +1 to roll at 2,500 pouns. 1st is a 10, 2nd a 13, 3rd a 19, 14th a 26. Defensive: · 10,000 pouns Guard Tower: A wooden guard tower is placed at a spot you choose. Though not durable, it allows for better visibility and protection. : o 30,000 pouns Improved Guard tower. · 10 pouns/foot: A wooden wall is built : o 30 pouns/foot: A stone wall is built. : o 800 pouns/foot: Steel wall : o 500 pouns/foot: Mirrored wall is built, protecting against energy attacks. · 3,000 pouns: Reinforce a structural weakness. About 50 spots on the cities underside have been designated to be structural weaknesses. It would be best to reinforce these spots. · 20,000 pouns: Medical clinic – You build a medical clinic that will help injured soldiers (or patrons). : o 25,000 pouns: Improve medical clinic to hospital. : o 50,000 pouns: Improve clinic to super hospital. : Science Investment Opportunity: Energy Shields. '''Deorlen researchers are on the verge of discovering effective methods of building large-scale projected energy absorption shields. The floating fortress is a perfect place for such a device. : o The device needs 3 breakthroughs to become effective. 15,000 pouns are required to buy in, and each additional 2,000 increases your roll by +1. A roll of 11 or higher will result in the first breakthrough, 13 or higher for the second, and 15 or higher for the third. Weapons: · 1,000 pouns: Average cannon. Uses water energy to propel a cannonball. : o 5,000 pouns: Imported cannon. Stronger cannons that uses red energy, brown energy, or gold energy to propel cannonballs. 30,000 pouns: Beam cannon: Shoots concentrated energy. · 3,000 pouns: Mortar. Can shoot bombs of various forms. · X pouns: Exotic weapon of your choice! · '''Science Investment Opportunity: Awakening Ray: Kroak’s time with Beltheos resulted in some interesting experiments on the energy from awakenings. Now that Kroak has been released from exile, he’s able to once again look at the work. However, he doesn’t have time to work on it himself. An awakening ray would be incredibly powerful, harnessing energy absorbed from sudden localized energy maxima across the globe. : o The device needs three breakthroughs. 15,000 pouns to buy in, and each addition 2,500 increases your roll by +1. 11 or higher is breakthrough 1, 13 or higher breakthrough two, 15 or higher breakthrough 3. 'Units: ' 20,000 pouns/50 soldiers: Barracks. You need a place for soldiers to live. · 1,000 pouns/soldier: Deorlen soldiers. Most aren’t strongly magically inclined, and are usually water or nature benders. : o x pouns/soldier: Import soldiers from other regions. · : 5,000 pouns/soldier: Elite warriors. Category:Floating Fortress